White blank page
by GalaMD
Summary: El juego se le había ido de las manos durante la cena. movieverse 2009 AU - Holmes/Watson con alusiones a las féminas del cuadrilátero en la adaptación de Ritchie
1. Love and folly

**Fandom: **Sherlock Holmes - movieverse (2009)

**Disclaimer:** Blame Conan Doyle por el genio, Guy por la gayness, RDJude por el eyecandy y la química inspiradora. He dicho. La song pertenece al grupo folk británico "Mumford and Sons". Es imperativo que escuchen su álbum NAO. Sobre todo White Blank page y The Cave. *hace propaganda gratuita porque lo merecen*

**Rating:** R

**Género:** Drama. Angst. AU.

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson. Con menciones a las féminas del cuadrilátero: Mary Morsdan e Irene Adler.

**Dedicatoria:** Al cast, por su gloriosa recreación de los personajes, y a Guy por darle caña al subtexto slash del canon xD Bromantic o no, está siendo una experiencia estimulante, aviva la imaginación, el ingenio y está uniéndome aún más a personas y autoras a las que quiero y admiro UN MONTÓN. Niñas (**hellopinkie** , **ocsarah** , **sara_f_black** , **heka_granger** ) MIL GRACIAS por permitirme compartirlo con ustedes. Como los toreros: va por ustedes xD

**Resumen: **_El juego se le había ido de las manos durante la cena._

_

* * *

_

_**Can you lie next to her**__**  
**__**And give her your heart, your heart**__**  
**__**As well as your body**__**  
**__**And can you lie next to her**__**  
**__**And confess your love, your love**__**  
**__**As well as your folly**__**  
**__**And can you kneel before the king**__**  
**__**And say I'm clean, I'm clean**_

Se hundió más en el butacón, envuelto en la densidad del excesivo calor que emergía de la chimenea encendida. Sabía de sobra que la temperatura caldeada de las habitaciones no podía ser saludable para nadie en aquel estado, alcoholizado, narcotizado y deshidratado, pero junto con el arrullo químico que pulsaba sus venas, era lo único capaz de comprarle unas horas de descanso sin sueño y abrigar el desamparo. La única manera de apaciguar el frenesí que bullía como un demonio en su interior.

Ni se había tomado la molestia de darse un baño y cambiarse el atuendo viciado del indescriptible aroma a barrio bajo, sangre y sudor. Algún día la niñera Hudson acabaría llamando a Lestrade y sus hombres para que le detuvieran y condujeran a Bedlam por las atrocidades a las que se sometía. Y entonces se quedaría completamente solo y abandonado, como… de hecho, no exactamente como un perro. Gladstone, que le observaba como si de veras pudiera comprender su angustia interna, al menos tendría siempre a su legítimo dueño hasta el fin de sus cortos días.

Nada más terminar el combate de boxeo, había tratado de perseguir la sombra esquiva de su vieja conocida para devolverle su maltrecho pañuelo y la ambiciosa intención de interrogarla, aliviar aquella soledad enfermiza con uno de sus desafiantes intercambios. Había tenido tan poco éxito que, de no conservar la prenda de hilo con las iniciales bordadas, hubiera racionalizado que la visión de belleza y escarlata había sido fruto de una alucinación febril.

Finalmente había decidido regresar a pie, tambaleante en lugar de en carruaje, al 221B de Baker Street, con el dinero de su compañero en el bolsillo – patética penitencia que Watson seguramente desaprobaría – y la adrenalina aún manteniéndole en precario equilibrio sobre la delgada línea que separa la genialidad de la locura.

Una vez en la seguridad de aquellas cuatro paredes se había abrazado a una palangana de porcelana y había vomitado hasta la última fibra del bistec poco hecho que se había forzado a deglutir casi sin masticar, impasible, por encima y delante de todo Londres. Luego había tratado de matar el regusto amargo de la bilis con la acidez del tinto peleón que restaba de la botella que se había llevado como botín de aquel tugurio.

No comprendía su propia actitud. Se había psicoanalizado a sí mismo en infinidad de ocasiones, tratando de subrayar su…talón de Aquiles por motivos puramente pragmáticos. Y sí, sabía, por tanto, reconocer sus defectos, que eran demasiados pese a ser eclipsados (y perdonados) por sus virtudes. Era temerario, vanidoso, pero nunca había sido un sujeto avaricioso o posesivo. Algo le decía que quizás porque nunca había dispuesto de posesiones que verdaderamente le interesara conservar.

Todas las riquezas materiales de su familia, los privilegios de su apellido aristocrático, las comodidades de una vida holgada que le habían permitido aplicarse al estudio de las ciencias el crimen… no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Y ahora se encontraba con unas fauces enterradas en el centro del pecho cada vez que Watson mencionaba sus planes de mudanza o el nombre de la institutriz. Enajenado por un resentimiento viciado, pasional, visceral que le nublaba la mente como a tantos hombres a los que había detenido en el pasado tras acabar, indistintamente, con sus esposas o los amantes de éstas.

Al principio, aguijonear a Watson había sido un mero pasatiempo. Le divertía cuestionar sus sentimientos en voz alta, enredarle en sus casos sin que se diera cuenta hasta hacerle llegar tarde a sus compromisos sociales. Había albergado la firme convicción de que jamás se casaría con aquella muchachita, por pluscuamperfecta y virginal que fuera. Porque Watson era un veterano de guerra, un hombre de acción, no un mastín al que doblegar con la rutina doméstica. Podría jugar indefinidamente a hacerle la corte si encontraba placer en eso, pero no le imaginaba cumpliendo con una segunda jornada de obligaciones después de cerrar su consulta.

Pero los acontecimientos no habían desembocado según sus previsiones. Y eso le había perturbado seriamente hasta el punto de hacerle perder el norte. En las últimas semanas sus frustraciones habían ido escalando hasta estallar como una máquina de vapor que no aguantara más presión. El juego se le había ido de las manos durante la cena.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan amenazado por aquel personaje tan poco merecedor de la admiración que Watson parecía profesarle? ¡Era Sherlock Holmes, el investigador privado más brillante que jamás había auxiliado a la madre Patria y a cualquiera que lo requiriera más allá de sus fronteras! ¿Por qué, entonces, le constreñía aquel miedo a ser desertado, cuando su amigo había dado su palabra – y él sí podía llevar con orgullo la etiqueta de respetable caballero inglés – de que su matrimonio no supondría sino su jubilación de aventuras peligrosas?

¡Por qué no había conservado la compostura, por qué no se había mordido la lengua cuando los ojos grises y honestos de su amigo se lo habían suplicado! El plan había sido trinchar la carne y trinchar a su amigo con descaro. Deleitarse en el rubor de su preciosa prometida al escandalizarla con su atrevimiento, disfrutar con la tensión en la mandíbula apretada del buen doctor, con el brillo homicida fulminándole. Quizás – y no le avergonzaba; si estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Watson por su causa, realmente no merecía a aquel hombre – hacerla replantearse el compromiso por las juntas de su esposo. Una escena circense para sublevar a la alta sociedad congregada en el restaurante de lujo. Que se hablara de ellos a la mañana siguiente, con más verdades entretejidas con los rumores de las que cualquier londinense hubiera aceptado de ser reveladas como tales.

Sin embargo, impetuoso y rabiosamente impulsivo, al final había disparado a matar, inyectando veneno en heridas mal cicatrizadas, sembrando ponzoña en los ideales románticos y los proyectos de futuro de una joven pareja. Y, curiosamente, no era arrepentimiento por el dolor causado deliberadamente a la dulce Mary Morstan con su fingida ignorancia al rescatar del pasado el fantasma de un antiguo amor fallecido, sino por el recuerdo de la decepción contorsionándose en el rostro de Watson.

Pero lo más grave de todo, lo más perturbador, era que a pesar de la farsa no había conseguido iluminar a su amigo sobre el tema que le apremiaba. Había procurado desenmascarar a la verdadera señorita Mary con toda la sutileza y delicadeza de que había sido capaz sin atentar descaradamente contra su honor.

Y Watson se obstinaba en desestimar las pruebas que presentaba ante él.

Ciego era el que no quería ver.

Y a él mismo le cegaba la tensión electrizante que se había establecido entre ellos, distanciándoles como cargas afines.

Aquél era, sin lugar a dudas, el caso más complejo al que se había enfrentado nunca.

El crepitar del fuego marcaba el tempo, pero el zumbido incesante de teorías y pensamientos, de recriminaciones, obsesiones e hipótesis seguía atormentándole, impidiendo que escuchara a las musas dictarle una nueva melodía con que ocupar mente y espíritu. Sus dedos encallecidos, de nudillos magullados y alguno que otro fracturado, con las uñas impecablemente recortadas pero llenas de mugre y sangre reseca yacían lacios entre las cuerdas de su violín.

Exhaló un suspiro hondo, rasgando el aire.

Ahora, con el instrumento enmudecido entre sus manos, se hallaba sin voz. Sentía casi por primera vez la desazón del hombre sin fe. Era una sensación nueva, horripilante y saturada de resentimiento dirigido hacia sí mismo. Porque ahora hasta dudaba de aquel trozo de madera inanimado, el cual había considerado la constante que jamás le abandonaría en la vida. Y la incertidumbre había sacudido los cimientos de toda lógica que conocía y sobre la cual, por creerla firme e inmutable, había edificado su existencia.

En algún momento su nivel de conciencia debió de apagarse, porque lo siguiente que recordó fue el tacto de dedos helados y escurridizos como los de la muerte (o quizás fuera que su piel estaba demasiado caliente y perlada de una lámina de sudor) toqueteándole el rostro con impecable eficiencia. Sintió el tirón en los párpados, sin ver más que sombras en realidad, y la presión en el cuello a la caza de un pulso que saltaba a trompicones.


	2. Attentions and affections

_**But tell me now, where was my fault**__**  
**__**In loving you with my whole heart**__**  
**__**Oh tell me now, where was my fault**__**  
**__**In loving you with my whole heart**___

___**A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage**__**  
**__**You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink**__**  
**__**You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections**_

Había programado todos sus movimientos a su regreso, bien entrada la madrugada. Era una hora tan indecente – elegida precisamente por eso, y por salvar a Mary de peores habladurías tras acompañarla a casa, ya que a esa hora hasta los búhos más indiscretos se habían ido a acostar – que fue sigiloso hasta para abrir la cerradura. No quería asustar a la señora Hudson ni tampoco tener que darle explicaciones de sus andanzas. Además, la buena señora le respetaba demasiado. Quizás ahora mismo era la única persona en aquella casa, en Londres, que lo hacía.

Se encontraba exhausto, física y emocionalmente, y los espasmos que inducía la humedad ambiental sobre su muslo mutilado no ayudaban demasiado. Su intención había sido, pues, la de eludir directamente el saloncito común, sospechando por la luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta que su amigo debía estarle esperando allí con una copa de brandy en la mano, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Deseaba – quizás no muy cristianamente – que su semblante fuera contrito y fantaseaba con disculpas honestas en sus labios, pero era consciente de que seguramente lucía más bien el rictus de una sonrisa sardónica, la cual no tenía ninguna gana de borrar a base de puños. Tristemente, seguía siendo su amigo. Su familia. Su…

Suspiró. Se estaba haciendo viejo y débil, sometido a aquella peculiar dinámica. Odiaba ser la parte responsable del tándem que formaban, tener que ceder, tener que perdonar las explosiones infantiles...

Iba a pasar de largo y recluirse en su habitación, cuando un sexto sentido y el gemido lastímero de su perro, le hizo regresar y girar el pomo.

El salón era como una caldera a punto de reventar, y sintió la bofetada de calor seco nada más abrir la puerta. Encontró a Holmes inmóvil en su asiento habitual, hecho un despojo de sí mismo. Su aspecto distaba bastante del caballero dignificado que debió haber sido desde la cuna y del que había intentado disfrazarse para la velada aquella noche. Su cuidado violín parecía desmayado a sus pies, tan exánime como su dueño. Estaba pálido como la cera y su respiración era tan superficial que le resultó angustiosamente imperceptible hasta colocar el oído a la altura de sus labios.

− Dios santo, Holmes.

Toda objeción que hubiera podido hacer mentalmente en el curso de la noche sobre incendiar el Juramento Hipocrático cuando se tratara de ayudar a aquel hombre quedó relegado al olvido al instante. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en buscar el pulso en su muñeca. Acuclillado junto a la butaca, le ladeó la cabeza con cuidado para palpar el baile rápido de su carótida, al tiempo que su propio corazón recobraba el ritmo. Echó un rápido vistazo al arsenal de productos en exposición con los que su amigo podía haberse provocado semejante estado y, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar, examinó sus pupilas. Aunque perezosas, reaccionaron a la luz. Sólo entonces pudo volver a respirar.

Tomó el mentón, salpimentado por una incipiente barba, y lo sacudió, esperando que reaccionara espontáneamente. Nada. Gastó el nombre de Holmes a base de repetirlo mientras cacheteaba con firmeza la mejilla enjuta hasta hallarla roja y, más conscientemente de lo que sus labores requerían, supuso que aquella debía ser toda la vendetta entre ellos por esa noche. Al ver que un espasmo reflejo contraía la expresión impávida de su amigo y la convertía en una de dolor, dio las gracias de corazón a ese Dios que les había salvado el pellejo a ambos y en el que sólo uno de ellos creía.

Definitivamente aquel viejo diablo tenía más vidas que un gato. Y esperaba haberle recuperado una de ellas antes de poder considerarla perdida.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, los ojos oscuros de Holmes se abrieron de par en par e inhaló una bocanada de aire como lo hubiera hecho un casi ahogado al sacarlo del Támesis.

− Está bien, Holmes, estás bien, estás a salvo. − susurró, apretando suavemente los brazos que se estremecían, y buscando la línea visual de aquella mirada desenfocada hasta que conectó con la suya y pareció reconocerle.

− Watson… − exhaló, con voz asombrada, aún más áspera por el desuso que el tacto de su rostro momentos antes. − Ha…ha vuelto…

− ¿Adónde quería que fuera? Por lo pronto y por el alquiler de este mes, sigo compartiendo con usted el 221B de Baker Street. Aunque después de recibimientos como éste… le aseguro, Holmes, que cualquier día entraré en esta casa y seré su único dueño.

Retiró las manos despacio, para llevárselas a la frente, extenuado, frustrado.

− Esta mala costumbre suya… de…de lanzarse sin más en una espiral autodestructiva, es sumamente ilógica y contraria a su naturaleza, y cualquier día va a costarle la vida. − su tono era el del oficial médico de la Armada, férreo, intransigente. A Holmes, que aún oxigenaba su cerebro, la acritud se le clavaba como uno de sus bastonazos entre las costillas magulladas. − ¿Qué objetivo perseguía, qué buscaba demostrar? Déme una explicación verosímil, si puede, que justifique esta actitud e intentaré racionalizarla como otro de sus desquiciados experimentos…

− Qué le preocupa… − carraspeó, y la ronquera se hizo risa, mientras inclinaba el torso hacia delante sobre las rodillas y enterraba el rostro entre las manos. Watson sintió la indignación ascender entre los pulmones, frunció el ceño, apretó los nudillos sobre los brazos del asiento que le servían de apoyo, a cada lado de la figura menguada del detective. − Dentro de… ¿tres días y unas pocas horas? Dejará usted de ser mi médico residente. − se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su servicio. − Se acabaron los primeros auxilios intempestivos. Estará cómodamente en su lecho nupcial, sin más ocupación y preocupación que la de satisfacer a su joven esposa, pagar las cuentas y atender a sus legítimos enfermos. Se acabaron los apéndices incómodos, las escenas embarazosas y este lastre que le mortifica tanto. Adieu…

Los dedos de Watson se hundieron en los pliegues de su malparada camisa y lo arrastraron hasta una posición erecta, prácticamente cargando el peso de ambos sobre su pierna sana.

− Nunca. Jamás. Hubiera esperado esto de ti…

Engalanado con la casaca de oficial y la mirada gris relampagueando bajo el carrusel de luces y sombras del fuego en la chimenea, Watson lucía imponente, terrible. Irresistible.

De no haberle interrumpido, hubiera seguido echando leña al fuego con tal de presenciar el clímax fascinante de aquella transformación de efecto aún más hipnótico que el de los ácidos que mezclaba en el laboratorio.

− Si no…si no le apreciara como le aprecio, si no hubiera encontrado en la suya una compañía tan excepcional e inigualable, tan estimulante, tan…vivificante… ¿cree que me habría quedado tanto tiempo en esta casa? ¿Involucrándome en sus casos? ¿Poniendo mi vida en peligro y permitiendo que haga cosas aún peores con la suya?

Le zarandeó, y rozó sin querer la contusión que aquella mole le había propinado en el costado, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un solo quejido. Sin preaviso ni solicitar permiso, levantó la camisa para inspeccionar la zona maltratada. Una paleta de púrpuras, verdes y amarillos había grabado tatuajes entre los músculos que ascendían y descendían con los movimientos del tórax.

Palpó con cuidado el reborde de las costillas, hasta encontrar – una exclamación ahogada de Holmes le dio la pista – la fisurada. El roce de los dedos expertos se prolongó más de lo necesario.

−Creía que era su amigo, antes que un mero galeno que le sutura las heridas. Nunca hubiera pensado que reservaba tanto veneno contra mí en la recámara después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos…

Retuvo las manos de Watson en aquella posición apenas un segundo antes de que éste se diera cuenta del desliz de intimidad. La blusa cayó como un velo.

− ¿Entonces por qué abandonarlo todo, Watson? Usted, de entre todos los hombres que he tenido el placer o la desgracia de conocer en esta vida, comparte este mundo conmigo. − el timbre fue grave, suplicante sin utilizar fórmulas formales. Era Sherlock Holmes, después de todo. Orgulloso hasta el tuétano. Y se hallaba acorralado… − Compensa mis excesos, alimenta mi inspiración con su realismo y, por qué no sincerarnos del todo, con su falta de imaginación.

Watson puso los ojos en blanco. Holmes supo que habían regresado a la periferia de su territorio habitual, pero la tensión era aún palpable, y era evidente que ese campo se había convertido en arenas movedizas. Un paso en falso…

Tragó saliva.

− ¡Dónde va a encontrar más trepidante emoción que junto a mí, John, viejo sabueso!

Watson negó con la cabeza, despegó las palmas de las manos del calor pegajoso por el sudor que lacaba la piel de su amigo.

− El gran enigma es el que usted se pierde, Holmes, por no haber reparado que en la vida hay más misterios que sus casos. − sonrió con tristeza. − Misterios que merecen la pena ser explorados...

Holmes tenía los labios entreabiertos, los ojos, con las pupilas aún algo dilatadas, perdidos en el espacio detrás de Watson. Como si estuviera al borde de un abismo insondable. El médico sintió aquella batalla perdida. Discutir sobre abstracciones metafísicas con Sherlock Holmes era como intentar diseccionar con escalpelo un poema de Lord Byron en lugar de sentirlo, como explicarle química orgánica a un rufián analfabeto de Whitechapel. Era mejor dedicarse a misiones más pragmáticas y fructíferas, como remendar – al menos en el plano físico – a aquel hombre de alma fracturada.

− ¡Pues enséñemelos! − bramó Holmes, preso de la desesperación. − ¡Estoy dispuesto a aprender si eso…si eso no supone presenciar cómo esa institutriz intenta domarlo como a uno de sus chiquillos malcriados!

− ¿Se ha percatado de que es usted el chiquillo más malcriado de todos? El numerito de esta noche ha sido más que suficiente para que la mortificación me dure toda la vida. Está tratando toda esta situación como una competición…

− Ha sido usted el que lo ha convertido en una, mi querido Watson. Y de todos modos, si fuera una competición contra… ella…− Watson procuró que el desprecio nada disimulado por su prometida no le ofendiera. − … sabemos de sobra que el resultado sólo podría salir a mi favor, y no me tomaría la más mínima molestia en demostrarle nada.− masculló entre dientes.

− Entonces, ¿intenta sabotear mi matrimonio por todos los medios porque, Dios me libre, de repente soy una obra de caridad? − en cierto modo, la expresión exasperada por el arrebato de arrogancia infantil de Holmes se había tornado en una inusual ternura. − Holmes, descuide. He sabido elegir a una mujer decente, sana, de buena familia, encantadora, complaciente y que me quiere. − aprovechó para darle a ambos un momento. Él se aclaró la garganta, Holmes apartó la vista. − Le aseguro que daré el sí quiero haciendo pleno uso de mi libre albedrío, si es lo que teme. Nadie va a atarme corto, con una soga al cuello, ni a esclavizarme…

El detective le dio la espalda y se alejó, arrastrando los pies sobre la alfombra persa hasta la chimenea, donde los leños y el carbón se habían consumido casi por completo.

− Y por favor, le he comentado millones de veces que mi mudanza no supone el "adiós" melodramático que ha pronunciado antes. Ciertamente, no podré estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para servirle de escudero, pero la puerta de nuestro hogar estará abierta siempre que lo necesite…

− No necesito su puerta abierta.

La declaración llevaba la melodía melancólica, doliente, de las notas que solía arrancar en pizzicato a su violín.

Arañó su conciencia, como sólo sus nocturnos maestros podían hacerlo en la madrugada hasta arrullarlo o despertarlo.

− ¿Entonces qué necesita, Holmes, para partir en paz? Para olvidar estas diferencias, y poder proseguir con nuestras vidas sin este rencor que está agriando nuestra amistad…

− La verdad. Sólo eso.

Susurró a las llamas mortecinas, antes de atizar los rescoldos. Quedaron a oscuras, apenas iluminados por el quinqué al otro lado de la sala.


	3. Lead me to the truth

_**Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life**__**  
**__**Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole lie**_

− Por qué ahora, después de años. Por qué ella, de entre tantas. Confiese. Nos ha invitado a cenar en familia con el fin de convencerse a sí mismo de que toma la decisión correcta. Recta. Respetable. Y puede que por mi comportamiento así lo haya decidido… − rió. − Touché. Me está bien empleado…

Escuchó el paso cuya cadencia, mermada pero no vacilante, había conseguido memorizar hasta jactarse de poder reconocerla entre una multitud taconeante. Se detuvo a su espalda, como la mano sobre su hombro.

− Holmes. Será mejor que atienda a esas heridas que ha consentido en recibir, supongo, boxeando… Empiezo a pensar que sufrió alguna contusión craneal y empieza a tener repercusiones orgánicas en el funcionamiento de ese cerebro prodigioso suyo.

Intentó bromear, pero el tono iba cargado de la gravedad de la culpa.

− Estaba distraído.

− Me ha parecido reconocer el anagrama del pañuelo. − comentó, demasiado escueto para que la mención fuera casual.

El detective tuvo que volverse, para soltar otra sonora carcajada.

− No culpe de todos los males del mundo a la señorita Adler, Watson. Se le ve el plumero, y permítame que le corrija, porque no son los modales esperables de un verdadero caballero como usted.

− No me lo tenga usted en cuenta a mí, señor. A fin de cuentas es ella la que tiene el poder de volverle como un calcetín.

− ¿Eso opina? Es una pena que no pueda inventar un instrumento que permita cuantificar hasta la milésima fracción de las emociones de cualquier ser humano, las mías inclusive.

− Se perderían tantas apuestas.... − propuso, algo divertido, imaginando la situación de todos aquellos detractores que tenían a aquel hombre por una carcasa vacía.

− Y usted ganaría de pleno derecho y volvería a casa con los bolsillos hinchados de libras, amigo mío, ya que es el único individuo sobre la faz de la Tierra que daría un penique por la idea de que siento y padezco como todo mortal. E incluso repartiendo, incluso gastando en más apuestas, aún le quedaría para dilapidar en una ostentosa alianza de boda para su prometida, ¿no?

La pregunta retórica fue un desafío, y Watson refrenó su lengua, llenando el espacio entre ellos de silencio. No pretendía iniciar otra discusión. Era tarde, tenía que madrugar y Holmes empezaba a resultar particularmente obtuso.

Escuchó el roce de ropa y luego sintió la mano de su amigo llenando el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón con la recaudación del combate de la noche. La cicatriz, tan cerca de la mano del otro hombre, pareció palpitar tan errática como su pulso.

− Creo que ya no es posible presentar más pruebas en defensa de mi caso.

Y sin esa evidencia…era culpable, preso de las circunstancias y de aquel reto con el que se había comprometido. Su dilema no era la incomprensión por el magnetismo de aquella atracción desviada, ni mucho menos. Era un hombre de mundo, a fin de cuentas, no un ignorante o un ingenuo. Lo había presenciado antes en otros individuos, sin más incredulidad ni escepticismo que el que le inspiraban pasiones más aceptadas y no menos fogosas a su alrededor. No era temor a exhibir aquella debilidad, ni ante él ni ante la sociedad. Nadie les habría descubierto jamás, de proponérselo. Era Sherlock Holmes, después de todo. No obstante, si se hubiera tratado de una mera cuestión física, de satisfacer un deseo lujurioso, sabía dónde encontrar la liberación con menos enredo, sin ninguna atadura, e incluso cómo disfrazar su identidad para pasar desapercibido como hubieran preferido tantos clientes que recurrían a él para limpiar su nombre o sus huellas de camino a esos tugurios. En efecto, cientos de chicos jóvenes vendían sus cuerpos a esa sazón y por unos soberanos hubiera podido descargar esa angustia apremiante y regresar a tiempo de la hora del té.

No. Nunca había sido una criatura que viera su juicio nublado por necesidad de intimidad, sensualidad o retribución, pues había en el mundo mil y un actividades más estimulantes que las que concedía la carne. Y el placer que no encontraba en ellas, lo rescataba en la ópera, en una conversación con Watson, en la apertura de la conciencia que conseguía con el opio.

Por eso le estremecía la respuesta que incitaba en él la perspectiva de una separación tan radical de su colega. El dolor físico, el hervor en la sangre. Tampoco era despecho, ni codicia. Era consciente de que por muy felizmente casado que pudiera encontrarse su amigo, siempre había una parte de John Watson a la que ni Mary Watson ni ninguna otra mujer u hombre podría acceder jamás. Así todo, sentía la soga constreñirle alrededor del cuello, la falta de aire y el quemor en el pecho, la ingravidez bajo los pies por el futuro incierto, solitario y árido que le aguardaba demasiado pronto para resistirlo.

¿Cómo había conseguido vivir antes de conocer a aquel hombre? No lo recordaba, no sabría cómo ni por dónde empezar.

Sherlock Holmes no tenía fe, no había aprendido a rezar. Para sobrevivir, sólo le quedaba hacer lo que cualquier criminal sin decencia, aferrarse a lo que tenía con uñas y dientes, cualquiera que fuera el precio a pagar por protegerlo. Sangre, sudor o lágrimas. Tomarlo, aunque fuera robado, y huir sin mirar atrás.

El hombre que nada tenía, no podía perder más. Y a él aún le quedaban fuerzas para desarmar a la víctima y verdugo de aquella encrucijada emocional que le estaba torturando.

Los engranajes de su cabeza trazaron la estrategia.

Retirar la mano izquierda del bolsillo de Watson. Sustituir el tacto de los billetes por el de los mechones castaños de su nuca. Mano derecha al ángulo de la mandíbula para bloquear cualquier otro movimiento. Cerrar los centímetros entre ellos hasta sentir la presión de los botones de la casaca militar clavada en el esternón. Tiempo de reacción visual estimado de Watson en la penumbra: medio segundo. Examinar dilatación pupilar. Aturdido, intentará contraatacar. Retener sus brazos contra el cuerpo. Suave. Firme. Antigua lesión en cuádriceps derecho. Anular el componente emocional. No vacilar. Placaje, acorralar contra el rincón. Aprovechar oportunidad: una vez desestabilizado, cargar peso sobre ese lado para mayor desequilibrio. Sin piedad. Buscar el apoyo de la columna de la chimenea para evitar caída. Reclinar oponente. Visualizar facciones en lo que dura su exclamación. Contenerla contra sus labios. Notar el aliento tibio, afrutado por el vino de la cena. Saborearlo sin sucumbir a la intoxicación.

No dio tiempo a idear la retirada, la defensa del derechazo que le hubiera sobrevenido a continuación de sus actos. De hecho, la realidad no sobrevivió a sus cálculos, truncada por un factor externo, impensable, con el que jamás habría contado en la confección de aquel plan.

Los reflejos de Watson – más estigmas de guerra – fueron más rápidos que los suyos propios y ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder besar tan sólo el aire entre el cuello almidonado de su camisa y la mejilla impecablemente afeitada. Cabizbajo, hundió la nariz y aspiró el aroma a cigarros, lluvia y jabón de glicerina, la esencia que era puramente Watson. En el movimiento arañó con certeza la piel tersa de su rostro con su barba descuidada. Áspera, irregular, caótica, como todo él excepto – o eso había creído hasta entonces – su método. La carótida bajo sus labios latía con ritmo frenético, pero la exhalación que le cosquilleó el oído le distrajo de poder contar las pulsaciones precisas.

− Lucía mi pañuelo de cuello a propósito esta noche en la cena. El que Mary me regaló.

Sin interrogantes y aunque suspirada, fue una sentencia en toda regla, desprovista de todo matiz resentido. Infiltrada de curiosidad.

− La mayor parte de la ropa en mi armario no la he adquirido yo, Watson.

− Y dinero no le hace falta para comprarla…

− ¿Dinero? Sabe que dispongo de lo suficiente en inversiones para montar una escuela u hospicio en las Highlands para que su Mary se sienta realizada.

No necesitó tenerle enfrente para saber que Watson le miraba ceñudo de refilón. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, y percibió unas peculiares vibraciones en el pecho que tenía entre los brazos. Reverberaba con el sonido de la risa contenida.

− Soy sólo un hombre, Holmes. John Watson. Lisiado en acto de servicio, en una guerra al otro lado del mundo. Sin más fortuna que mi pensión del Ejército y lo que gano con mi práctica. No valgo más de lo que soy… y siempre seré tu amigo, con y sin matrimonio. Hice una promesa a esa mujer, y soy un hombre honrado… no me perdonaría nunca traicionarla. Antes rompería el enlace. Y eso no lo haría sin una razón de peso, y mucho menos por un capricho frívolo apetecido a su volátil temperamento. Porque sé que le partiría el corazón a alguien que me importa, a alguien que me quiere, privándonos a ambos de la oportunidad de intentar ser felices. ¿Comprende lo que le digo?

Notó el aleteo sutil de las pestañas de Watson sobre el pómulo, el roce de su nariz, sus labios posados casi sobre la mejilla.

− Perfectamente. − replicó con rotundidad, con voz clara y mente más lúcida de lo que la había tenido toda la noche.

− Tantos esfuerzos maquiavélicos por mi causa, aunque da alas al ego… − zarandeó la cabeza, como si todo fuera una broma absurda. − Sería realmente capaz de hacer eso que ha dicho hace un momento. Lo sé. Y, extrañamente, no me perturba tanto como debiera. ¿Engañar, robar un marido, eliminar del mapa a una joven muchacha enamorada? Puede hacerlo. Pero toda mi preocupación es… sobre todo si… ¿le merece la pena? ¿Tanto por tan poco? ¿O estaría fingiendo como un actor sólo como una burda treta para retenerme en Baker Street, como otra de las posesiones que se le antojan porque no le pertenecen realmente?

Holmes desenterró la cabeza del hombro de Watson, maravillado con las implicaciones sangrantes de aquel escepticismo.

− Como siempre, hace la pregunta equivocada basada en presunciones erradas, pero no le aprecio menos por ser así. En absoluto. Deje que le ilumine.

La postura de sus hombros se relajó, disolviendo la tensión del rechazo, de la actitud de autoprotección. Alzó el mentón, con una sonrisa tolerante, revigorizado con la natural vehemencia que caracterizaba al modo en que exponía la resolución de sus casos más complicados.

− Es elemental, mi querido Watson. Soy yo el que le pertenece. Pero ocupo demasiado espacio en su vida como para compartirlo y ya ve que no congenio con otros complementos. El enigma por resolver es…si está dispuesto a renunciar a esa saludable, aceptable y confortable vida conyugal por un hombre que sólo es si está con usted. A espaldas del Reino y ante los ojos de su Dios.

Ese fue el primero de los casos cerrados enteramente por John Watson en el 221B de Baker Street. Y la resolución, cálida y salada con el duelo de lenguas que desencadenó, robó las palabras y el aliento del detective.


End file.
